1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a walking apparatus that is used for a toy such as an insect toy.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a conventional insect toy that is swingably provided with a front leg stick, a middle leg stick and a rear leg stick under its body, which are swung to slidingly advance the body on a walking surface as described in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. Sho 62-26144.
The conventional insect toy has a problem of lacking realism because it is swingably provided with a front leg stick, a middle leg stick and a rear leg stick under its body, whereas an actual insect has legs extending from its body. In addition, there is a problem that a conventional insect toy can not overcome even a small gap and stops because it slidingly proceeds. Hence, its movement is entirely different from that of an actual insect that can overcome and proceed through such a gap.